Lady of the Night
by Penny Scotts
Summary: A Teen Wolf AU set in 19th century England: This is a story between the future duke of Blackwood, Lord Tyler Hoechlin, who is also a werewolf, and a young American girl Lady Rae Caito about trust, self-discovery, loyalty and friendship. But most of all, love.
1. Chapter 1

**Lady of the Night**

**Chapter 1**

_**London, 1854**_

_**Blackwood Manor**_

_**In the wee hours of the night…**_

"You need to marry."

Upon hearing his father's words, Tyler fought the urge to let out a groan, knowing exactly where the conversation was going.

"You're twenty-seven, and I'm _old_," his father continued. "And I long for the day where I'd get to hold a grandchild in my arms."

Tyler was looking straight, away from his father the Duke of Blackwood's gaze, and kept his face impassive.

"Do not make me so desperate Tyler, or you'd be betrothed to a lady of my choosing, and you won't be able to do anything about it."

The Duke, Andrei Hoechlin, stood from his king sized chair and walked towards a portrait of a lady. He stopped the moment he was in front of it and looked up, his eyes gazed lovingly at the beautiful woman whose black hair and piercing dark blue eyes looked exactly like her only son.

As Tyler watched his father touch the portrait carefully, as if he was afraid to give it even a slight scratch, his chest tightened. The Duke was never a soft man. His big hands can break a neck effortlessly. He's also not careful with the things he touches, saying that they are nothing that he could not replace. The only time Tyler sees the duke touch things carefully are when he holds things that had once belonged to his wife.

"I promised Marie," Andrei said, still looking up at his late wife. "I promised your mother. Don't let me meet her _there _bringing only the stories of your mischiefs and nothing about your wife and children."

At this point, Tyler could no longer remain silent. "You know you cannot force me to marry just anyone father," he said. "I have a destined mate, and until I meet her, it is only fair that I remain unmarried."

Andrei let out a sigh and suddenly looked tired. For a duke and an alpha werewolf, that should not be considered possible. But the longing in Andrei's eyes was unmistakeable. Tyler knew his father misses his wife immensely, and it wouldn't be long before he follows her.

Werewolves rarely live without their mate, and when they do, they don't last that long. Tyler had always thought that love was an understatement when it comes to werewolves. Watching his parents over the years, he realized that it's more than what he perceived. There's an invisible bond that connected them together, even after the other one had left.

His mother, Lady Marie, wasn't the submissive duchess or wife that she should be. She was Andrei's conscience. She was his best friend. She was his partner. And together, they were a perfect team. Tyler could do more worse than follow what they had.

Unusual though it may seem on the eyes of the gentry, to the werewolf pack, Lady Marie served as the respected and feared right hand of their alpha. She deserved it, Tyler thought. She was nothing but kind to everyone, that's why everyone adored her. But when one of the packs, or their wives and children were harmed, nothing could ever stop her from making sure that the culprit was punished.

But through everything that she is and is not, Andrei just loved her. He _still_ loves her. Everything the duke has been doing since she died five years ago is things that the duchess would have wanted. And Tyler's unmarried state is one of them, and probably the last thing that the duke has yet to accomplish.

"You don't know how much I prayed that your mate would just show herself and let you find her," Andrei said, turning to his son. "And that I wish it would be easy for you as it was easy for me to find your mum. One night I was just standing inside a party, ready to leave, when I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my chest. I thought I was having a heart attack. Good thing Todd was there to calm me down before I _turned_ and made a spectacle of myself, or scare the ton— whichever would have come first." He paused and grinned at the memory. "But then I saw her, your mum, and imagine my luck when she was already looking at me as if I was some kind of lunatic." He then released a fit of amused chuckles.

Tyler couldn't help but smile at the amusing story which he heard for countless of times, both from her mother and father. Although his uncle Todd's version was more amusing.

"It didn't take me long to ask her to marry me. She felt what I felt that night, too," Andrei continued. "I honestly don't know the process of choosing your mate because if I do, I would have told you. But alas, I know nothing about it. Mine wasn't even really a process at all; it just happened."

"At a very unexpected moment," Tyler added.

Andrei grinned, showing a glimpse of his once young self. "Indeed."

Tyler looked at his father. "You may not believe me but I understand father. I do. But you must also know that I cannot just pick some random lady and marry her because it was what mum wanted. She would have wanted for me to have what you two had."

Andrei walks back to sit on his chair then stares at his son with thoughtful eyes. He's being just the father now, not the Duke or the alpha, Tyler thought. It was in the way he leaned back relaxingly against the chair, like he was allowing him to do or speak whatever it was in his mind. In some other time, especially when they are not alone, Andrei would regard him as the future duke or alpha. Tonight, he was just Andrei Hoechlin's son.

"You are right of course," Andrei said. "But there is one secret thing in finding your destined mate."

Tyler frowned curiously. "And what is it?"

Andrei shrugged as if it was already obvious. "You have to let yourself be found. Because if you do not open yourself up, you might find it hard to recognize her, not even if she was standing right in front of you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>London, 1854<strong>_

_**Lord Brunswick's House**_

_**In the early hours of the morning…**_

"Bloody muffin."

Dylan O'Brien lifted his eyes from the newspaper and looked at Lady Rae who was scowling at the muffin she was eating using her hands. Her fork and knife were left unused beside her plate.

"_You have to behave yourself_. _You can't walk like you're in a hurry_. _You can't talk to someone you haven't been properly introduced with_."

Dylan's eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched her mutter to herself. It was clear that she had just been scolded.

"I. Am. Not. A. Child," Lady Rae said angrily with every bite off her muffin. Soon enough, it was gone, and she picked up another from the basket in front of her.

"Tell me," Dylan said, "Who was it this time?"

Rae merely glanced at him for a moment before returning her attention to her food. "Allie," she muttered.

Dylan chuckled. "Your sister is ruthless. But I expected no less, really. It's clear that marriage life hadn't changed her that much."

"Sheesheevnmworroothleshnahw."

Dylan stared at her as she tried to speak knowing there's still food in her mouth. "Didn't Aunt Tammy ever tell you not to talk when your mouth is full?"

Rae chewed off the last of her muffin and swallowed it down with her tea before she turned her full attention to her childhood friend. "I said, she's even more ruthless now. Didn't Aunt Amanda ever teach you manners?" She then looked at his propped feet on the table in disgust. "Put that down or that awful English governess will see you and give us that look again."

Dylan did as what he was told. "She will never change her mind about the two of us anyway. Why worry? Besides, she looks at everyone, whose manners she doesn't approve of, like an ill-bred American."

"I _know_, but we're just Americans and not ill-bred."

"Ah, but you are both."

Rae balled her table napkin and threw it at his face. Dylan almost fell down the chair from laughing too much.

"Why you came here all the way from America will forever be a mystery to me," Rae said.

"Are you serious?" he asked, folding the newspaper and putting it down the table. "You came here to _haunt_ a husband—" Rae glared at him "—alright, I'm sorry, I meant _hunt_—"

"—you better."

"—and you expect me to let this amusing opportunity to see you desperately _try_ come to pass?" he continued. "I would never miss this for the world!"

Rae rolled her eyes. "I hate you, did you know that? You're the reason why I failed to catch Mr. Trevelstam last night."

Dylan made a faked look of surprise. "Me? What did I do besides saved you?"

"We were talkingand you interrupted," Rae reasoned out.

"He had his left arm wrapped around your waist and you were letting him," Dylan argued. "How many times do I have to remind you that we are not in America anymore? You cannot let a stranger hold you like that. Little things that are friendly to us back there are considered scandalous here. If you had let him treat you like that for another minute, he would have assumed that you want to end up in his bed. You should have known better."

Rae opened her mouth to protest but closed it back and picked up another muffin. "What did you want me to do?" She asked. "He's cute."

"He's a rake, the worst kind of all. You shouldn't let yourself be acquainted with such men." Dylan shook his head at her in disappointment and poured tea on his cup. He took a sip and grimaced. "Eugh! I really don't know how you can stand this thing. I wish I would have taken a few packs of coffee with me." But since he was thirsty, he took another sip.

Rae chuckled as he grimaced again. "Good for you," she said. "I hope you'll never get used to the taste of tea."

"Or lack thereof," Dylan added. "Anyway, I think I should practice though. Who knows, some English heiress might fall in love with me? Imagine how proud my parents would be."

Nobody would ever look at Dylan and say that what he said was impossible, Rae thought. Especially not when they learn how wealthy his family is back in America, with their ship company and grape farm in Boston.

It is said that their ancestry goes far back to the Middle Age of wealthy Irish and Scottish royal ancestors. Dylan's father was a duke himself but was raised in America by his widowed mother who was of Scottish decent. Rae had learned long ago that when you are a Scot, the title and wealth doesn't just pass down to the next male heir, instead it was passed on to the next heir, regardless if they were male or female.

Sometimes she wished she was a Scot instead. Having English blood and an American attitude seemed to be the worst sort of combination of all. She wouldn't mind living as a spinster if she cannot find someone she likes enough to marry, but when she told her sister Allison about it, she said it was never included on their list of choices. Allie once said that not one woman in their family was unmarried, and she (Rae) wasn't going to be the first one.

"You men are lucky. You're allowed to pick whomever you choose, unlike us women," she mused. "I just wish that somebody would choose me as soon as possible. Waiting is such a tedious job."

Dylan chuckled at Rae, putting his hands on the back of his head, exactly like an ill-bred American, according to the governess. "Rae," he said, "You forget that you've already been chosen."

Her brows rose. "By whom?"

"Why, by _me_ of course. Because if I do not choose you, I'm afraid, if not fairly sure, that no one else will," he said, in which made Rae laugh. "You will thank me someday."

She shook her head, smiling in amusement. "Keep dreaming, my friend."

Dylan broke out into his crooked grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lady of the Night**

**Chapter 2**

_**London, Blackwood Manor**_

_**In the early hours of the night…**_

For the first time in a year, a ball was held at the Blackwood Manor. To the London society, it was an event that could never be missed. In fact, it was already written in the _Times_ that it is indeed going to be the event of the year. Unmarried ladies were immensely eager to attend to see the manor, catch a gentleman, and if they are lucky, the future Duke of Blackwood himself—in that order. Every unmarried gentleman, whether they intend to find a wife or not, were excited to meet debutants and/or ladies who were unmarried, or married who seek fun.

Precisely everyone, even the Duke himself, was excited. Tyler, on the other hand, was not. And as he stood next to his father beside the grand staircase, it was clear that despite the gaiety and loudness of the people gathered around them, he wanted nothing but to leave and be left alone.

"Look alive, son," Andrei said, breaking Tyler's train of thoughts. "Look at the flock of ladies in front of you. They're yours for the taking, _all_ of them if you want," the duke finished with a smirk.

"You always find it amusing to torment me, father," Tyler replied sarcastically.

Andrei barked out a laugh. "This is a good opportunity to test you, surely you know that."

He turned to his father pointedly. "And if I can't?"

"Well then," the duke shrugged, "We can all conclude that you're not ready to lead the pack yet."

Tyler's jaw tightened as he turned away from his father's amused look and watched the sea of people whom he doesn't know or does he care to know. All he wanted to do was leave and find a place where he could be alone; a place where he can harm no one.

It was the first full moon of the month, and Tyler had planned this night to stay locked inside his room where he can turn without inhibitions. Maybe jump outside of his window and walk into the night and hunt rabbits after. But no, his father decided to celebrate it instead with throwing a ball, knowing full well that if he can't control himself—because it happens sometimes— he can very well murder anyone on sight. And their house was filled with people; people he doesn't know but would most likely be murdered tonight without their knowledge.

Tyler protested to his father days before he sent the invitations out and posted about the event on the _Times_. But the duke only said, "This is for your own good. Who knows? Maybe you can find your mate this time?"

He couldn't believe his own ears when he heard that. It wasn't possible that his father was serious. But then again, the duke always had a sick sense of humour. He was challenging him, as a father and as an alpha werewolf, to prove himself, and Tyler can't do anything but to abide.

"Just remember that if I disappoint you and end up leaving a trail of dead bodies tonight for you to clean up, I would most likely say, I told you so," Tyler said.

His father, damn him, just laughed and patted him on the back. He might have said a more insulting come back had he not spotted Scott at their entryway. Scott immediately scanned the crowed and when he spotted them, he smiled and nodded at him.

Tyler acknowledged his presence with a grin. "Scott is back?" he asked his father.

"Yes," Andrei said. "A week ago, if I am correct. His trip to America took longer than expected."

"Perhaps Allison's parents were not pleased to learn that their daughter wedded without their attention." The duke let out a low chuckle, which meant that he agreed.

Scott Brunswick was newly married to his American wife Allison Caito just a month ago. The wedding was simple, not all that lavish, but it was the best wedding he had attended in all his life, mostly because it was obviously a love match. Just watching his friend look at his wife as they try to wiggle their way towards the grand staircase, it was clear in his eyes that he would shove anyone out of their way, even if it was a young and pretty debutant, and especially any gentleman who would so much as look at Allison.

In fact, Scott just glared at Lord Trevelstam as they passed him by. Tyler let out a smirk.

Just then, both Allie and Scott turned to someone behind them. The lady was clearly saying something funny because Allie and Scott were trying hard to mask their laugh. Tyler craned his neck slightly to see who it was but she was hidden behind Scott. But he could see clearly her gentleman escort though, walking behind Allie, and he wasn't familiar.

When they all reached him and his father's side, it was only then did she come to view. Her mouth was already quirked up at the corner, as if she was amused about something that none of them know. He also noticed that her lips were painted with red. Tyler was suddenly intrigued.

"Scott," the duke greeted affectionately. He had always liked Brunswick.

"Your grace," Scott greeted. "Great party," he said, cutting a teasing glance over to Tyler.

Tyler fought the urge to roll his eyes. If there was one person who knew what the party was all about, it was Scott; at least the bride hunting part. The other one, he doesn't need to know.

"That's what I've been telling my son this whole evening," the duke teased and then he turned to Allie. "Has Scott scared you yet, my dear?"

Allison smiled. "I am starting to regret everything, your grace."

Tyler let out a low chuckle which was directed at Scott and said, "I told you. She made a wrong choice to marry you."

"Oh shut up, Tyler," Scott said. If it was some other gentleman, both the duke and Tyler might have taken offense. But Scott was as close as a best friend to Tyler, so he gets away with it. "But before I forget, may I introduce to you Miss Rae Caito, my sister-in-law and younger sister of Allison, and Lord Dylan, future duke O'Brien."

"Your graces," Rae curtsied. Lord Dylan simply bowed his head a little. Tyler was starting not to like the gentleman, even if he was as high ranking as him.

"Betrothed?" the duke curiously inquired.

"Oh no, your grace," Rae answered rather hastily. "Dylan is my friend."

"These two grew up together back in Boston, and Dylan is currently staying with us," Allison explained.

"Indefinitely, if I might add," Dylan added with a smirk at Rae, who—Tyler noticed—was trying not to glare at her friend.

Tyler looked at his father to see if he was offended with how this Lord Dylan didn't even address him, but all he could see in the old man's eyes were pure amusement. Perhaps, he liked the bravado of this kid.

"Indefinitely, you say?" Andrei asked but his question was directed to Scott.

Scott opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Rae. "Your grace," she said, "What Lord Dylan meant to say was besides from accompanying me here, he was also taking this opportunity to look for a possible future Lady O'Brien. And since he does not know where she is, he will stay until he finds her."

"Which is what Miss Rae is here for, too," Dylan said.

"Ah, but I'm not looking for a future Lady O'Brien" Rae retorted. "I'm here merely to watch you _try_ desperately so."

Allie and Scott were trying hard—so hard, Tyler noticed— not to laugh, whereas Dylan glowered at Rae, but she just gave him a sweet, mocking smile.

Tyler can't help but feel amused about Rae.

Scott cleared his throat. "We apologize for these two, your grace, if they have offended you in some way." Rae snapped her head to his direction but Scott ignored her. "They are still adjusting to the English ways."

Allie was hiding her smile behind her fan.

"It is fine. It is fine," Andrei said, letting out a low chuckle. "I take no offense. None, whatsoever. In my current old age, I have learned to take life less serious."

"Thank you, your grace," Rae said. "I wish everyone thinks like how you do. The world would be so much more peaceful then and we women would be more free to do or say whatever it is that pleases us."

"Then am I right to assume that you are feminist?"

Rae shook her head. "Not really. I just admire people, men in general, who do not think so highly of themselves."

The duke barked out a genuine laugh that caught the attention of those who were standing nearby. "Indeed, Miss Caito. Indeed. Allison my dear, you didn't tell me that you have such a delightful sister."

"If I announced to the world of her existence in an earlier time, I'm afraid there would be no men in the world that wouldn't grovel at her feet, your grace," Allison answered. Although it was clear in her eyes that she meant to be sarcastic.

Dylan wasn't able to help rolling his eyes at Allie's answer. But Rae merely smiled and said, "You flatter me, sister," her tone as equally sarcastic as Allie.

To anyone, Rae would sound like a terrible flirt. It would be more likely that she was trying to flirt with the old duke if she doesn't have the reason of being an American. English people tend to frown upon their manners most of the time, since they are far more open and frank with their words, and Rae wasn't an exception. She was simply telling what's on her mind in a straightforward manner, at the same time having a perfect amount of modesty.

How she does that, Tyler doesn't know. He never met an American before besides Allie, and Allie was more reserved. Maybe it's just an American thing.

"Oh, but where are my manners?" Andrei spoke. "Miss Caito and Lord O'Brien, this is my only son Tyler, the future Duke of Blackwood. He's also very much looking for a wife."

"Good evening," Tyler simply said, completely ignoring his father's last sentence. Lord Dylan, however, did not.

"Forgive my being forward but allow me to ask," he said, "Are there any ladies you can recommend? Except the ones you have selected for yourself, of course."

"Dylan," Rae hissed.

Tyler looked at her and then looked at Dylan. Dylan's cool brown eyes on the other hand suddenly narrowed as he flicked a subtle glanced between him and Rae.

_Oh_, Tyler thought with an inward grin. _He's jealous_. He can already smell it. Dylan must seem all casual and cool, but it was clear that he did not come to London to get a wife for he had already found one. Unfortunately for him, the certain lady remains oblivious.

Suddenly, for the first time in a long time, Tyler felt his werewolf nature rise inside him while he was still remained as a human. "I regret to say that I don't know many young ladies and the ladies I've had the pleasure of knowing are all happily married, except for one. And I have just recently met her," he said and deliberately shifted his eyes from Dylan to Rae. He noticed his father's startled look at his words but his eyes remained on Rae's. At the far end of the room, he heard their footman announce the next dance.

Perhaps it was the way her mouth quirked up amusingly, or the small dimple that suddenly appeared just below her mouth, or the way her shoulder-length hair wasn't tied up like how the other ladies usually style theirs, or the gleam behind her brown eyes that seemed to be daring him to make another move, that captured Tyler and compelled him to do something he had never done before without the command of his father.

"Miss Caito," he said, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears. "May I have this dance?"

Tyler didn't know he had been holding his breath until she disengaged her arm from Dylan's and said, "You may." Two words, and already it held a promise.

And as Tyler took Miss Caito's hand and put it at the crook of his arm, he felt a sense of satisfaction as he said to Scott, Allison, and his father who looked thoroughly amused, "Please excuse us." But before they left, he nodded to Dylan and said, "There are many lovely ladies here, Lord O'Brien. Ask my father and he could introduce you to them."

"Have fun, my dear," Rae said. Tyler looked at her and let out a surprised laugh in which, as they walked towards the ballroom, gave such great delight to the duke.

"Do excuse me. I'll just go get myself a drink," Dylan said and then left.

"Poor boy," Andrei said, looking after him. "He should have made his claim sooner." And pretending that he didn't mean to say what he just said, he turned to Scott and Allison with an apologetic look. "I should really apologize for Tyler's behaviour. Maybe he was doing Dylan a favour. A competition, perhaps?"

Scott didn't answer immediately, his face was grim. He turned to his wife though, and asked, "Does Rae and Dylan have an understanding?"

Allison shook her head. "No, or she would have told me." She looked at the duke. "My sister's sole purpose in coming with us here is to find a husband and I'm sorry if it looks like she had set her eyes on your son."

"It's alright," Andrei said, smiling. "It is I who should apologize for my son's rudeness. He didn't even ask for your permission."

"Exactly," Scott said, turning his eyes to the duke, as they shared a knowing look. Scott wasn't saying anything and he looked like he disapproved of Tyler's actions, but Andrei would have none of it. He wouldn't let Scott's small opinion ruin his good mood.

Andrei looked over to where Tyler and Rae were and he kept a small smile to himself. They were dancing so closely, their eyes locked on each other. He knew it was still too early to say but maybe, just maybe, his son had finally found his lady.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lady of the Night **

**Chapter 3**

_**Blackwood Manor**_

_**Where the night was in full swing…**_

"Tell me, your grace," Rae said after making a slow turn. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" They were in the middle of the ballroom, dancing to the first waltz of the night and she was making sure that she wouldn't muck up.

Lord Hoechlin raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Why don't you just answer it?"

He made a low chuckle.

"Or perhaps, my question is wrong," Rae added. "Let me rephrase it then—oh," she stopped talking when Tyler forced her to make another turn. Damn, she almost missed that spin again.

"You're not a very good dancer, Miss Caito."

"I didn't say that I am," she retorted, which made Lord Hoechlin smirk. "Anyway, where was I— Oh, the question." She cleared her throat and was prepared to speak when Tyler interrupted.

"No need to rephrase it. I'll answer your question as it was," he said. "Well, for a start, I can't really give you a definite answer since I haven't been in love. You should ask that question to married people instead if you want straight answers."

"If I wanted straight, definite, rational answers believe me, I would have asked my parents. Or Allison and Scott, for that matter," she said.

"So you mean to say that the question was made specifically for me?"

Rae was about to answer immediately when she felt his other hand fall to her waist. Her corset was thick. She shouldn't feel his hand that much. But she felt it, alright. She felt it hot and heavy, as were his eyes that seemed too dark to be called blue.

Again, she cleared her throat. Louder, this time.

Tyler frowned at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Rae nodded sharply. "Just got a bit of a dust in my throat. Anyway, to answer your question—no, it wasn't made specifically for you. But I don't make a spectacle of myself and go around asking that question to every unmarried person either."

"Very well." Tyler dropped his hand from her waist to allow her another turn and then put it back when they were again dancing face to face. Well, she was facing his chest. He's that tall.

Rae took a ragged breath because of how close it seemed they were, but she made sure Lord Heochlin didn't notice her rising discomfort; which was a first. She was never uncomfortable with a gentleman before. She wasn't uncomfortable with Lord Hoechlin a while ago, although she kept noticing his stares. She initially didn't want to dance because she's not good at it, but there was a spark in his dark blue eyes that was boring into her as he was making that outrageous statement and then asked her to dance. It was something that told her that he doesn't ask just anyone for a dance. And even though she would choose to die rather than admit how good it felt that it was an American girl who, somehow, caught the future duke of Blackwood's attention, she'll be damned if she rejects that once in a lifetime opportunity.

However now, as his left hand was gripping hers while his right one was resting on her waist—add the fact that she can't seem to breathe properly— Rae was starting to think that maybe, Lord Hoechlin wouldn't be so easy to deal with compared to the other gentleman she had met before.

"Uhm, so?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"So?"

"Your answer, your grace?"

"Ah, yes. Hmmm… Do I believe in love at first sight?" Tyler cocked his head to the side and pondered it for a moment. "As I've said, I don't know, since I haven't experienced the very mysterious and elusive love yet. But in my own opinion, and this is based on my observations about other people, love at first sight clearly exists."

"Elusive? How come? And how do you know that it exists?" Lord Hoechlin didn't answer right away and just stared at her. She blinked when she realized that he must be annoyed of her incessant chatter. "I—I'm sorry, my lord, if I'm being too nosy. I just have this awful habit of asking people uncomfortable questions." She smiled embarrassingly.

"You are not," he said. "I do enjoy it when people ask me questions that I find hard to answer."

"I see… So?" she looked at him expectantly.

Lord Hoechlin gave her an amused smile, or Rae hoped that it was amusement. "As what my father had said, I am looking for a wife. And as you may know, there are a lot of ladies who are perfect to be the future duchess of Blackwood but none caught my eyes."

"Oh." He was staring at her the whole time he was talking, as if there was a part of her that mesmerized him. But Rae felt a little disappointed when he said, _none caught my eyes_, because she had thought that maybe the reason he singled her out of all the ladies in attendance was because she did.

"But of course, that's because I'm unashamedly looking for love," he continued. "I am a firm believer in it, you see, and so far love hasn't showed itself to me. I do not want to rush myself into marriage. It would be unfair to myself and to my wife. I do not want to settle for anything less than what I have seen in my parents, and to Scott and your sister as well, God bless them."

Rae couldn't help but grin. "I was mad, at first—at Allie, for not telling me absolutely _anything_, and then to Scott, for sweeping my sister off her feet. But when I saw them together, I knew she could do worse. He was properly acceptable."

"Properly acceptable?" Lord Hoechlin laughed. "That man is a rake," he said, and then continued laughing.

Rae was mesmerized. It sounded amazing. It sounded like even he was surprised that he was laughing. When his laughter died down into small chuckles, he gazed down to her and said, "My father was right; you are such a delight."

"Do you know? I hate that word," she admitted.

"How so?"

She shrugged. "I do not like the sound of it. It makes me feel like I'm some kind of a food."

Rae felt Lord Hoechlin's hold on her tightened as his amused face was suddenly replaced with livid look. She saw him swallow, hard, as his cool stare turned into something strong. He looked like he was suddenly in pain.

She was about to ask what was wrong when she realized that the dance was ending, and soon enough, the music stopped. Lord Hoechlin let her go and moved a few steps back from her then clapped his hands with the others.

"I think it's time to bring you back to Lord O'Brien's side," he said, the amusement on his voice was gone. Before she could say yes, he took her right arm and put it on the crook of his elbow, like how he did a few moments ago, only without much care.

"Lord Hoechlin, have I said something that have upset you?" she finally asked.

He let out an unexpected low chuckle, but he didn't turn to her when he said, "No. What you said just reminded me of something, but it's not your fault."

"What part on what I said?" Rae prodded on.

Lord Heochlin didn't answer. He looked like he didn't even seem to hear her. But she was known for being nosy, and she refused to be brushed off like that without knowing what she did wrong. "Lord Hoechlin, what did I say that made you so upset?"

"Oh, there you are." Rae turned and saw Allie, belatedly realizing that he and Lord Hoechlin already reached their side. Fortunately, the duke of Blackwood wasn't there, nor was Dylan. There were only Allie and Scott who probably remained to await her return.

"Did you have fun dancing?" Allie asked.

If Rae wasn't so distracted by Lord Hoechlin she wouldn't have let Allie's subtle sarcasm go, but her mind was preoccupied and so she answered, "Fine," absently, aware that she was still staring at the man she just danced with.

"I had fun," Lord Hoechlin said to Allie and to her, he said, "Miss Caito, it was an absolute pleasure dancing with you" then made a bow to leave. But before he did, he took Rae's hand and kissed its back ever so slightly, like he was afraid to even kiss it. "Food," he said, surprising her. "I forgot something about food." And before Rae could utter a word, he turned around and left without excusing himself to Scott and Allie.

"What—" Rae started, staring at his back, "—in the _bloody _hell was that all about?"

"Maybe he really was hungry," said Dylan who had appeared on her side out of nowhere. "Or maybe you insulted a food that he liked?"

Rae looked at him and just like that, the spell that Lord Hoechlin surrounded her suddenly evaporated and was replaced with a feeling of annoyance. "You always know how to ruin a moment."

The gentleman just grinned. "Glad he's gone from your system. You looked creepy staring at him with your mouth gaping open. Not very ladylike."

"At least he is worthy to stare at," Rae bit out then let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on Allie. Let's get some lemonade. I've been feeling warm, maybe from the dance." She then linked her arm with her older sister and practically pulled her away from Scott's side as they both left to get refreshments.

"Why can't you just man-up and ask for her hand, O'Brien?" Scott asked when both girls were out of earshot.

Dylan frowned a bit, not even bothering denying Scott's words even though he told no one of his feelings for Rae. In fact, he thinks that the only person who doesn't know was Rae herself. Dylan couldn't decide whether she was just too dense or if she really doesn't think of him that way. "I do not want to lose her like that," he said.

"You're going to lose her if you wouldn't start making a move. You've got competition now," Scott said that made Dylan's jaw tightened. He wasn't blind.

"I know Tyler," Scott continued. "He never asked a girl for a dance without his father's insistence, and he just asked Rae. You've been wasting your time. If you have a plan, because I refuse to think that you have none since you followed her all the way here, I suggest you start doing it. Tyler might be interested in her but they barely know each other. Whereas you…you've known her your whole life. You know what makes her tick. Take advantage of that knowledge."

Dylan looked at Scoot questioningly. "Does that mean you're on my side?"

Scott frowned. "I have nothing against Tyler, but I know him. Let's just say that you are more perfect for Rae." He clapped Dylan's back. "Enough with the morbid conversation. Let's find our ladies and join them."

Dylan let out a small smile and nodded. He thought of watching Rae and that Lord Hoechlin dancing. His stomach was twisting the entire time. An unfamiliar surge of jealousy had risen inside him, and he doesn't plan on feeling like that again.

Scott was right. He'd been wasting his time.

* * *

><p>Tyler clenched his hands, and then unclenched them again, trying to check if they were hurt. When he was sure he did not fracture any bones, he picked up the bottle of brandy from the small table beside him and took a rather long drink.<p>

"Just one dance and you already hate yourself?"

Tyler looked at his father entering from the door and watched him sat down to an empty chair next to him.

"Stop breaking your windows. They are not cheap."

Tyler glanced at his bedroom window. The glass was shattered on the floor and the sills were broken with four deep sharp cuts, as if someone carved them. He took another drink and said, "Better than someone's neck."

He wasn't surprised that he was there. He had felt his presence a few seconds ago, calling to him. But no matter how much he wanted to go back inside the party, he would only see Rae. And then he would hate himself so much more.

"The moon's power is so immense tonight. She calls for you," Andrei said, his eyes were closed. "You have held back impressively long enough. Even I slipped out for a while and answered her call. It is not your fault."

"I almost turned in front of her," Tyler said in an uneven tone, his hand tightened around the bottle.

"You managed."

"I almost did not."

Andrei sighed and opened his eyes. "And what? What if you suddenly turned in front of her, in front of the whole ton? What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Tyler stared at his father stupidly. "Besides her being completely horrified at me? Half of the London population would go insane for an instant, if I don't kill them first."

"Ah," his father let out, giving him a knowing smile. "So it is far more unimaginable and unbearable if she would hate you, isn't it?"

"No!" Tyler exclaimed. "Are you crazy, father? Have you lost your mind? Don't you care about the innocent people I could have killed tonight had I not the restraint to hold back?"

But Andrei wasn't affected by his son's outburst. In fact, he looked even more amused. Tyler scowled at him. It was damned irritating.

"You singled her out," the duke said simply.

"I did," Tyler admitted, albeit with a bit of begrudging tone. There was no use denying the fact that Rae caught his attention.

"And you enjoyed your brief time with her."

"More than I care to admit. I _know_ father. I know you felt how I felt from all the way to wherever you were. Do not make this even more embarrassing."

Andrei let out a loud laugh. "What then are you so afraid of? Why are you not out there apologizing to her for your rudeness and win her back, instead of berating yourself over something you didn't even do?"

Tyler didn't speak. He refused to answer his father's question.

"Is it because you're unsure of the feelings she could arouse in you? Or the attraction, or whatever you want to call it, that is pulling you to her?"

Tyler looked at his father incredulously. "Are you sure that alphas couldn't read minds?"

Andrei chuckled. "I don't know about you son, but she seems _it_."

"And you are having a jolly good time watching me torn and tormented," he bit out.

"You wouldn't be if only you open up that cold heart of yours. You'll see that everything would be easier if you don't doubt and hold back. Werewolves can't feel a strong attraction to just anyone who is not their destined mate. And from the look on your face while you were whisking her way from that O'Brien kid, it seemed to me that you did not want to dance with her but take her to a place where you can be alone instead."

When Tyler groaned in disgust and Andrei let out a louder laugh. "Fine, I'll leave you here. I'm going back to the party and talk to her. But I'm not going to make up a bloody excuse for you. You're old enough to own up the effects of your rash actions."

When his father was at the door, Tyler called him back. "Father, did…did I pass?"

Andrei smiled thoughtfully at him. "You're doing more than fine, son."

Tyler closed his eyes and sighed then nodded. "I'll be there shortly."

He had made his apologies to Rae, made up a reasonable excuse for his earlier behaviour. She had accepted it, of course, for she knew that dukes, or soon to be dukes, has the right to dismiss anyone who is lower than them. But it was clear to Tyler that Rae wouldn't return so easily into his arms, at least for that night, when she danced with two other gentlemen that was not him and gave her last waltz to Dylan, who then gave him a smug look.

Tyler crossed his arms at his back, kept it there, even if he wanted so much to land one fist on that little lord's face.

Andrei felt the rise of tension between the two and he diverted his son's attention by talking to Scott and making fun of him as a terrible husband. Tyler finally tore his gaze away from Dylan and Rae as they waltzed and talked with Scott and Allie. But it didn't mean he wasn't mad.

Later than night though, there was one thing Tyler realized: It actually felt good to feel so territorial for the first time; to want to protect someone. But his father was wrong on one thing, though: with werewolf magic or not, not all women would come to her destined mate so easily. Rae was the exception, and Tyler thinks that she would always be.

He thought about her conflicted emotions during their dance. At one point, she was the epitome of cool and confidence. The next moment, her heart was beating fast in nervousness, especially when the dance was demanding them to get closer. Her scent filled his nose. Her _every _scent aroused him in a way that he never thought he was capable of. He couldn't explain how it came to that but Rae is, unmistakeably, his destined mate.

And as Tyler climbed to his bed that night, before he slept, he thought of a marvellous plan. Rae was his destined mate, but it was clear that she wasn't going to give in that easily. He would woo her, as gentleman should a respectable young lady, until she surrenders herself wholly to him; until Lord Dylan O'Brien would have no other choice but to go back to America with a broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady of the Night**

**Chapter 4**

_**Miss Colton's Bookstore, Cheryl's Street, London**_

_**Early in the afternoon**_

_**In a moment where nothing was considered proper…**_

"We seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot."

Rae almost let out a very girly surprised shriek as a male voice suddenly spoke beside her ear. The book she was holding had dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

The gentleman, whose voice belonged to, bended down and picked it up. He read the title and gave it an approving nod. "Good choice."

With a scowl, Rae snatched the book back. "Don't you dare criticize what I read. You have no right." The book was Mathilda, by the way, and she loves it.

"I wasn't criticizing," he said, shaking his head. "I swear."

Rae stared at him. There was a surprising honesty in his tone, and so she decided to get over it. But still, he had embarrassed her.

He didn't even bother greeting her first. He just sneaked up from behind and suddenly spoke, scaring the bejefusout of her. As she waited for her nerves to completely calm down, she took a good look at him. He was wearing a brown coat which was styled for a casual day-out. His white shirt was open just below his neck, revealing a bit of his chest.

Her body suddenly grew warm.

"I apologize once again for my inexcusable behaviour last night," he said.

He really was so close. They shouldn't stand like that, especially in a public place, and he wasn't doing anything to step back and give a _proper_ space between them. But he doesn't seem to care and Rae knew that she should be, but…but… He smells so darn good.

Her cheeks instantly heated up and she immediately turned around to face the bookshelf so that Lord Hoechlin can't see her blush. But then he was still behind her and she could still smell him…and she could still _feel_ him.

This time, it wasn't just her cheeks that were warming up. Her entire body felt like she was on fire, which was completely ridiculous.

Dash it! She shouldn't have left her fan at home!

"Miss Caito," he said and Rae almost gasped when she felt his hand on her arm as he slowly turned her around to face him. "Rae… May I call you that?" he asked.

Rae found herself nodding, even though she wanted to say no. Her name sounded sweet on his low, silvery voice, though.

He smiled, just barely, and his hand found hers. Was it proper that she's allowing him to touch her like that in a very public place? "Please," he said. "Let me make it up to you."

Rae could say so many things about Tyler Hoechlin, future Duke of Blackwood. She could give great adjectives that best described him. For example there was the word royal. He was every bit as regal as a prince; from his looks down to his obvious grace and elegance. Their dance last night wasn't as awful as it should have been because he had led it so perfectly. He clearly knew what he was doing.

There were also the words beautiful, handsome and swoon-worthy. In all truth, those seemed to be an understatement because he has this strange kind of charisma. When he looks at you, you feel sort of cornered, like a hunter that has found his prey and that shouldn't be a good thing, right? At the moment, that's what Rae feels, but she couldn't find it in her to leave, to wrench her hand away from his hold, or to take a step back from the scandalous way they were standing too close to each other. In fact, she wanted nothing but to close their distance until there was nothing that separated them.

She would have. Oh, how close she would have, but she was holding back because there was something about him that screamed dangerous. Rae is not the kind of female to get easily intimidated or afraid, especially when it comes to men. She was used to the men back in America who were far more rough and gruff and foul-mouthed compared to the English gentlemen in London. But then there's Lord Hoechlin with his thick black hair, heart-shaped face, and dimpled smiles and she found herself sort of…confused. She knew she had to get away—far, far away— not because she knew why she has to, but because she doesn't know why she has to. But why can't she seem to stay away once he's there?

If only she could understand him though, this all would be easier. And to think they've only been introduced last night!

But she digressed. She could think of twenty more words that best described how he looked right now, but apologetic wasn't one of them. So she was mildly surprised when he uttered an apology again even though last night, all he ever did was to make sure that she forgave him, which was strange.

If Rae was remembering her lessons correctly, it is rare for a duke to apologize. And to think that Lord Hoechlin did speaks a lot.

But before she gets carried away by having the attention of a sought-after gentleman, she must teach him a lesson first. She must have been raised from doting parents inside a loving house, from a carefree country; it doesn't mean she doesn't know a thing about proper manners and conducts.

Rae narrowed her eyes at him, her nerves had finally calmed down. "Just because you know you can make it up to me doesn't change the fact that you were rude last night and embarrassed me in front of my sister and her husband."

Lord Hoechlin raised his brows and grinned in amusement. "Then I'll keep making up to you until I am fully forgiven."

Rae's eyes grew round, and then they narrowed. "Are you flirting with me, Lord Hoechlin?" she asked, and then she remembered that she wasn't supposed to blurt something like that out.

She pulled her hand from his grip and covered her mouth, looking away. "I'm sorry, _that _was rude and assuming."

But instead of being offended, Lord Hoechlin's grin grew into a fit of chuckles. "If that was being rude to you then what happened last night was an overstatement. Still, you're forgiven. And please do call me Tyler."

She narrowed her eyes. "It would be improper, my lord."

"Really? Then if I do this—" he took a step back, took her hand and landed a feather light kiss at the back of it, "—would it still be improper if I insist it?"

"I—uh," Rae was left speechless.

He straightened up. "Anyway, you had allowed me to call you by your first name, so it's only fair that you should too."

Rae slowly snatched back her hand away and cleared her throat. "Alright, if you insist."

"I do."

"But next time," she said, her eyes narrowing, "if you want to speak to me, get my attention first. Christ, were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He laughed and put a hand over his heart. "Once again, I am sorry. I was just keen on getting your attention. I didn't think of anything else. I didn't think you'd dislike it."

"What I meant was in a _proper _way." Rae didn't roll her eyes, although her comment should have been best accompanied by one. She glanced around her, catching the looks from the ladies in other aisles. That's when she remembered.

She swung her gaze back to the grinning, mysterious gentleman who seemed to be used to doing whatever he wants. "And what do you think you're doing inside a women's bookstore?" she asked in disbelief.

He smiled so wide for the first time, like he was up to something, and it showed his perfect white teeth that matches his clear blue eyes.

_Wait a minute_.

Rae blinked for a second. His eyes weren't _this_ bright last night. They were almost too dark, like clouds on a stormy sky, to even be considered blue. But at the moment, as he stood against the sunlight that was pouring down the window, they were as blue as the sky back in Boston during summer.

She cocked her head to the side and stared closely than what was more than allowed.

"What?" Tyler asked. "Do I have a something funny on my face?"

"Your eyes…" she said.

"What about them?"

"They're blue," she pointed out.

Tyler looked at her, puzzled by her sudden change of conversation. But she felt him tense. It was strange how she could feel him even when they're not touching. "And?" he asked.

She pulled her head back and stood straight. "They weren't this blue last night."

Tyler scratched the back of his neck. "It's the sun, Rae."

"Hmmm… maybe," she said, and after staring at him for a few seconds, she was convinced. "Right, it must be," then let out a sigh.

He cocked his head. "What was the sigh for?"

What it was for? Well first of all, it wasn't supposed to be just a small sigh. It was supposed to be a one long exhale needed to release the tension she was feeling, and of course it was supposed to be returned with an equally long inhale, to fill her lungs with enough air so her throat wouldn't feel so tight, her stomach filled with—and she couldn't believe that she was actually thinking about this—stupid, flying, butterflies, and that her heart would start beating normally. But it did nothing.

But, she couldn't very well say those things, could she? So she turned slightly away, enough so that she was facing the bookshelf without completely turning her back to him, and said, "Never you mind. I think I'm just tired."

She returned Mathilda and picked up Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. That's when a thought crossed her mind.

Rae turned to him, her eyes gleaming. "Do you read?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You said that Mathilda was a great choice, so I assume that you've read it. No?"

"I have read it," Tyler confirmed. "In fact, I read quite a lot. Why?"

Rae finally allowed a smile. "Since we've already established that you lack lessons about manners—"

"I _do_?" he bit out with a frown and this time, he looked clearly offended.

"Uhuh," she nodded.

His frown deepened. "I lost it just one time, Rae. Just last night. I assure you, I've never been that rude before."

"Really? How do you explain sneaking up on me just now then? You made me nervous, I almost screamed. And what about your presence here? This is a bookstore for women, if I'm not mistaken. You shouldn't even be here."

He let out an irritated sigh. "I was just passing by and saw you and thought of inviting you to watch a play tonight, so it could, somehow, make up for last night. And yes, this is a book store for women, but it doesn't mean that men are not allowed here. I have been raised properly but if I have short comings, it's not because I don't have manners. I'm not perfect Rae, no one is."

Rae bit her lower lip, trying hard not to smile, but he looked so cute when he's annoyed.

His eyes narrowed at her. "What are you smiling about?"

"I am not," she denied.

"You are."

"No—oh, dash it all. Alright. I was smiling, but only because…" she almost admitted that he looked cute when he's annoyed but fortunately, for the first time, she thought otherwise.

"Because?"

"Because I had thought of just the greatest idea. Here," she handed him the book. "Read that and tell me exactly what you think of the story."

Tyler flipped it open, skimmed through the pages. "Why should I read this?"

Rae found herself biting her lips again. "If you do," she hesitated for a while but then thought the better of it. "If you do, I'll go to the theatre with you tonight."

Tyler's mouth slowly crept up into a wide, pleased smile and then tucked the book under his arm. "I'll read it," he said. "So, I will call upon you tonight at seven in the evening?"

"Seven is good. Of course I have to bring Allie with me."

"You can bring Scott too, if you like."

Rae nodded. "Very well." She bowed down into a perfect curtsy, and with a smile, she said, "I shall see you tonight," and then walked towards the door. But before she opened it she heard him say, "Until tonight, Chelsea Rae."

She turned abruptly to him, wanting to ask him how he knew of her first name. But she thought of leaving it for now. After all, they will have plenty of time to get to know each other more, and today was just the start.

So after a one last smile, Rae opened the door to leave the small book store, thinking that it wasn't a coincidence that he was there. She wasn't convinced one bit that he was passing by and just _happened_ to see her. Rae doesn't quite know how she can tell, though. She just can. It was a new feeling, and quite alarming.

But as she climbed up inside Allie's carriage, she regretted not asking what play they are going to see, or where. And then she worried if she had packed enough dresses for such an occasion.

What do you exactly wear when you go and watch a play with a gentleman who may or may not be attracted to you?

"Just be yourself and smile, my dear." Her mother's words echoed inside her head. _Just be myself, huh?_ she thought. Alright then, smile. _And maybe paint my lips red again_, she added thoughtfully.

An excited smile was plastered on Rae's face during her ride home. And when she arrived at Brunswick house and Allie asked her about the books she purchased, all she said was, "I was invited to watch a play, so come on and help me find a perfect dress."

She had smiled. She had tensed up. She had wanted to step a bit closer to him. And then she felt embarrassed, but not resentful.

She wants him, Tyler thought with a satisfied smile as he rode back to their house inside his own carriage. Rae wanted him there, inside the bookstore, and if he gave in and bent down a bit and kissed her, he knew she would not stop him. He felt her body heating up on his first touch, and when she leaned her head a bit on his direction and caught his scent, her arousal was all over the place.

But she wasn't giving in, though. She's confused and in doubt and he couldn't blame her. After all, they had just met last night. If they give in to their attraction right away, if he wouldn't hold back for a few more while, it could ruin the mood of anticipation.

Seduction it is then. He would seduce her, not that she needs it. He would try and seduce her for him to know how far she would allow him to go. He would court her properly, of course, but he would sweep her off her feet. He needs to make her fall in love with him and accept him as a person and as a werewolf. He needs to know that she wouldn't go willingly just because she was destined to be his mate. He wouldn't force her. If she chooses him, her feelings should come from the heart and not just because there was an unmistakeable, irrevocable and un-ignorable attraction between them.

And from the way her pupils dilate whenever she stares at him, or get close to him, Tyler was confident that he was doing the right thing for taking enough time.

Tyler glanced at the book on his hand and he let out a smirk after he opened the book and read the first sentence.

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune is in need of a wife. _

He smirked. Indeed, it is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lady of the Night**

**Chapter 5**

_**Brunswick House**_

_**Where the lady prepares to meet her fate…**_

"Are you sure about this, Allie?" Rae asked her sister for the third time, staring nervously at herself in the vanity mirror.

"If you ask me that question one more time, I will go to Dylan and tell him that he can come with us," Allie said, busy with fixing Rae's hair. She chuckled when Rae gave her a don't-you-dare look.

Tonight they decided to put her short hair up and thankfully, it needed only four pins to hold it all in and Allie was almost done sticking the last one. "There," she said, looking at her younger sister in the vanity mirror. "You look beautiful."

Rae turned her head from side to side to inspect her hair. It had been a long time since she styled her mane like that. A year ago, her hair was a long brown wavy mess which she had no choice but to always tie up. It was always a chore to stick in pins that will hold it in.

It wasn't that she didn't like making herself pretty, it was just taking up so much of her time every morning. When she was feeling lazy, she would just let it down but her mother would always scold her, telling her how improper it was. It was when she was travelling to the O'Brien's grape farm on horseback that she neglected to wear a riding hat which ended up with her hair being tangled up on a tree branch. She had managed to get her hair out but it left an unimaginable tangled mess. That's when she decided to just cut it off from the shoulders down with the help of Dylan, who couldn't stop cursing, and later on, with the help of Madame Tussia, a hair expert.

She thought of dying it in a lighter colour, but then it would scandalize her mother so much, so she let it go even though it was too tempting.

"I'm never going to grow my hair long. Ever again," she said.

Allie smiled knowingly. "Well you couldn't say that. It depends," she said.

Rae looked questioningly at her. "On what?"

"On the future duke of Blackwood."

She looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Allie started, putting her hands on Rae's shoulders, still looking at her younger sister in the mirror. "Don't you even wonder why Tyler seemed to be so taken with you?"

"H—he is _most_ definitely not," Rae sputtered, swinging her head to look directly at her older sister. "He is just trying to make up for his behaviour last night—"

"Oh, tosh!" Allie interrupted. "Don't tell me that you're actually buying that lame excuse? Rae, even if it was just for a short while, I've come to know Tyler, and believe me when I say that not once he invited a lady to accompany him anywhere, not even ask her to dance willingly. Surely you felt something about that dance. How the people ogled at the both of you was enough proof that it was, indeed, the first time he danced a waltz."

Rae's eyes bulged. "It was?" She didn't know that.

Allie nodded. "Now quit pretending you don't think what I'm thinking and pull yourself together."

Rae frowned. Sometimes she doesn't really understand her sister. "What do you mean?"

"You meant to seduce him tonight, right?"

"WHAT?" she bit out and stood up. "Allie?! What the hell? That thought never even crossed my mind."

Allie rolled her eyes. "Fine. But don't tell me you're not attracted to him."

"Well…" she started and thought of denying it, but she could never hide anything from her sister. "Well, he is a very good looking gentleman, and I know this might sound conceited but I think he is attracted to me, too. But seducing him is out of the question. I will not resort to that kind of…inappropriate method."

For the first time that night, her sister let out a grin. "So you _do_ have a plan."

Rae swallowed and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her light chestnut hair was tied securely at the back; a few wavy curls were falling to the sides of her face. Her thick eyebrows framed her equally brown eyes. Her dress…well, her dress was, for the first time, very _womanly_.

How do you describe a dress that wasn't too revealing but at the same time may be considered as a bit scandalous?

First of all, it was red. She wasn't a debutant, who is only allowed to wear white or pastel coloured gowns, but red is made for married women, especially those who are looking for an amorous affair, and she wasn't both.

Second, it's got a low cut at the front. But it wasn't too revealing either. In fact, it hugged her chest perfectly, showing just a glimpse of her cleavage. She never wore something that complimented her well rounded breast and even though this dress looked inappropriate, she could appreciate how it hugged her body in a way that none of her dresses could.

This wasn't hers, by the way. It was Allie's. It didn't fit her frame so she thought of giving it to Rae. Rae was absolutely thankful. It saved her from wearing that ghastly yellow gown that her mother insisted she would bring. But even so, the dress was dangerous. She was afraid that if she'd bend forward, everything would be revealed.

But still, she loved it. She knew she should go change to a more proper gown but she's twenty-two years old. She's practically an adult. Plus, she's an American. English people tend to excuse any behaviour that is acted upon by an American. It was the first time she had been thankful about her nationality.

"He's going to love it," Allie said, grinning. Rae glanced at her through the mirror and tried to keep the nervous anticipation from her eyes.

Was her sister right? Will Tyler love it?

She hopes so. She prays to God that just for this night, he'll find it hard to look at another woman.

At thirty minutes past six, Allie dashed inside her room with an excited gleam on her eyes, something that brightened her entire face, making her look even more beautiful. "He's here," she said.

"Right," Rae said. She stood up from her vanity mirror and took one last look. Her look was now complete. Her lips were painted a darker shade of red. She had sprayed on her favourite perfume. And she decided to leave her body bare of any jewelry.

Allie's giggle distracted her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just never thought I'd see the day where you get nervous over a guy."

"He's not just some guy, Allie," Rae defended. "He's a future duke."

"And here I thought he's not just some guy because he's so much more."

Rae glared at her. "Shut up. I'm trying to relax my nerves."

"Right. We wouldn't want you all too stiff and nervous."

Rae ignored her sister's sarcasm and looked at herself one last time. Then, before she finally left the room and meet the gentleman who is the sole reason of her distress, she took one long intake of breath and took Allie's hands, then gripped it tightly.

"Can I do this?"

"Jesus Christ, Rae. You're just going to watch a play," Allie said.

"I _know_. But I can't help but feel nervous about something I don't know."

Allie let out a meaningful chuckle. "Oh, you have no idea what you're into, are you? But enough dilly-dallying, come meet your prince charming."

And when Rae saw him, he was indeed looking like a prince standing beside Scott. She started descending as if she was in a trance, her eyes locked into his.

His hair was neatly combed, revealing the heart-shaped hairline just above his forehead. He wore a dark blue coat that fit him to perfection and a silver waistcoat inside. His look was completed by a pair of stark black pants.

But there was nothing charming about how his blue eyes gazed at her all the way down to the foot of the stairs where he was standing. And when he took her hand and kissed it, Rae felt like she was going to explode.

"Beautiful," he said in a low whisper, as if it was meant to be heard by no one but her.

Rae let out a shy smile. "Your grace," she said and bowed down to a curtsy. When she lifted her eyes to meet his, she found him half-smiling. It instantly made her feel at ease.

"Are you ready?" he asked. He said it out like it was a dare, as if it should mean something more.

So she smiled meaningfully and said, "If you are."

Tyler's answer was a loud chuckle. "Let's find out, then," and then led her to his carriage.

Meanwhile, Scott and Allie stood behind them and quietly watched the whole thing. Allie, in particular, couldn't stop from grinning. Scott, on the other hand, couldn't stop scowling. At his wife.

He deliberately waited for Rae and Tyler to walk ahead of them before he turned to her and, in a low annoyed voice, he said, "Why did you allow her to wear something like that? You're supposed to be the mature one, Allie. Can't you see what you just did?"

But his wife only shook her head indulgently and planted an affectionate kiss on his lips. "Stop being so worried, Scott. Can't you see how perfect they are for each other?"

"I know Tyler. He's a veritable rake."

Allie frowned. "Did you ever see him dally with unmarried ladies, or even married ones? In fact, did you ever see him attach himself to a woman before?"

Scott tightened his jaw, swallowed hard and said nothing. Allie smiled. "Exactly."

He sighed and they walked their way to the carriage. "Where is Dylan by the way?"

"Oh, he's inside his room sulking."

"Wallowing in self-pity?" Scott sighed louder this time. "He should ask her now while it's still not too late."

Allie smirked. "Isn't it, though?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adelphi Theatre, Adam Street<strong>_

_**London**_

_**In the middle of the play…**_

The play had started, and Tyler couldn't keep his eyes on the stage. For the past hour—from the moment he saw her walking down the stairs, to their fifteen minute carriage ride, until now that they were sitting next to each other, their arms subtly touching—he was in absolute pain.

He chanced a glance at her and had to suck in another breath; the pain just kept growing deeper and deeper everytime he looks.

It wasn't the kind of pain that would make him turn into a werewolf. No. In fact, it was more than that. This kind of pain was foreign to him and was brought on by a lady who seemed oblivious to his growing discomfort, for her eyes were focused on the play. If only she didn't like the play so much, he would have done something to whisk her away from the eyes of the ton and free him of this agony.

Tyler had contemplated leaving for a while to get a drink, but what excuse could he give. It would be like what he did the night before, and didn't he purposefully invite her tonight to serve as a formal apology? So leaving was out of the question.

But what could he possibly do. He couldn't sit straight. He can't sit still. It felt like there were thorns on his chair.

He uncrossed his leg and rested his chin on his hand. But the angle only made Rae more visible to his line of sight. And the way she was leaning closer to the edge of the theatre box, the view of her chest was not doing anything good to his growing pain.

And so he shifted on his seat again, this time he wasn't able to keep a groan from leaving his mouth.

Rae looked at him. "Are you alright, my lord?" she asked, her voice sounded low and it came out as a soft whisper.

Tyler stared at her. Why did the words '_my lord_' suddenly sounded so appealing from her lips?

He cleared his throat once again and shook his head. "Nothing. I was just too focused on the play," he said with an equally muffled voice. And then, somehow, after he had spoken, some of the tensions inside him melted.

Talking, he thought. Talking it is then.

"How do you like it so far?" he asked, to distract himself mainly.

She leaned back on her chair and beamed at him. He felt his heart slammed against his chest. It was ridiculous how a smile can make him feel like that.

"It is marvellous," she answered with her brown eyes gleaming with pure, unadulterated excitement. "I'm really thankful that you invited me to see this. I have read the book and trust me, I almost devoured it. It was such an excellent novel. Alexander Dumas is a genius."

There was such passion in her eyes while she talked about it which made Tyler unable to take his eyes off her. "Do you like Edmond Dantes' character then?"

"Oh, I do!" she exclaimed softly. "I absolutely do. I love how, as he became the Count, he had a dark and mysterious past. That there was another side of him that he kept to the rest of the world, and revealed only to those that affected his life in a big way."

Slowly, Tyler seemed to relax. It was a surprise that her voice felt like it was soothing him. "So you like men with a past and an air of mystery?"

"Yes," she admitted, wrinkling her nose. "But it depends, of course. For example, I wouldn't want to be associated with a murderer."

Tyler grew stiff instantly. "Really? Even if he didn't mean to be one?"

Rae shook her head slightly. "There is no such thing as an accidental murder, Lord Hoechlin. You don't just kill someone. There has to be a reason."

He narrowed his eyes curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I meant that—" but she cut her sentence short and raised a brow. "Do you really want me to talk about such morbid things, Lord Hoechlin?"

To his surprise, a bubble of mirth escaped from his mouth, garnering the attention of the other people next to their box. But before he could answer her, someone from the stage announced that there would be a fifteen minute interlude, allowing the people to go get some refreshments.

Scott and Allie had already excused themselves, leaving them alone in the box. And just like that, the air started to feel thick. Tyler could feel his own tension reflect upon her.

"Do you want to get some lemonade?" he asked. If she says yes, they would be alone and who knows where he would take her. If she says no, he would have to leave her without a chaperone because the pain that had come back was growing deeper by the second. He would be able to find a room where he could allow himself to turn and would relieve him of the pain. That would mark him as an absolute arsehole though, but at least she would be safe.

He prayed that she would say no and remain there in the box instead. But when Rae opened her mouth and said yes in a breathless, erratic way, it was all he could do not to pull her off her chair, push her gently against the wall and kiss her senseless.

It was bad. It was all sorts of bad. But wasn't that the reason for all of this? Even she had dressed up exactly for this.

Wasn't it his plan to seduce her? Then why did it feel like it was the other way around from the way this woman leans a bit closer to him, her chest was rising and falling in a tensed way?

"Alright," Tyler said and wasn't able to stop himself from brushing his fingers to her bare arms.

Rae stood slowly, and with an inviting smile, she held out her hand. "Come on, Lord Hoechlin. I'm quite thirsty."

Tyler, letting out small disbelieved chuckle, shook his head and took her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lady of the Night**

**Chapter 6**

_**Adelphi Theatre, Adam Street**_

_**London**_

_**Where passion was everywhere…**_

As they walked out of the theatre box and onto the refreshment table, with Rae's hand resting perfectly under his, there were two things inside Tyler's mind. 1) The night was just about to start and 2) His lady looked absolutely breath-taking in her red dress and dark red lips, although she decided to tie up her hair. He can't help but think that maybe she had already made up her mind to become his.

The thought warmed his heart like it never did before.

He leaned down until his lips were close enough to her bare ears. He absolutely liked how she left her ears and neck free from any adornment. It made her porcelain-like skin stand-out.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered.

She turned to him abruptly and he felt her warm up. He bit back a laugh. It felt absolutely wonderful that he could affect her like this.

"Stop whispering against my ear. It's improper," she said, but her tone didn't hold an even a slight awkwardness. In fact, it sounded even amused.

"I can't help it," he said. "Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

She glared at him, but there was a flustered smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth, telling him that she doesn't mind it one bit.

They finally reached the table and Rae picked a glass of lemonade then started drinking, true to her words that she was thirsty. Tyler picked a glass of brandy and watched her throat with each swallow she does.

Her neck was lovely. It would undoubtedly look good if she wore a necklace with a ruby pendant, to complete her alluring look. But Tyler loved it as it was; bare. Free for his hands to roam around without any hindrance.

After a while, the smell of the air changed. Tyler decided to look around. Some of the people were staring at them. Some were glancing at their direction subtly. They were trying to appear as if they were not talking about them, but he could feel it. He could smell the desire off from some of the men and the jealousy off from some women.

It all makes him sick.

He drank another shot and looked down at Rae. There was a frown on her face.

"Hey," he said, "what's wrong?" But before she even said a word, he knew what bothered her. He could see the anger in her eyes.

"Nothing," she said and then gave him a forced smile. "I'm fine."

She was not fine and Tyler knew why. His stomach twisted into a sick knot, his fists started balling. But if he wouldn't hold back and let his temper consume him, it won't do them any good. So he swallowed hard, took his time to calm down, and focused on making Rae feel better.

"You look so lovely tonight," he said.

She glanced at him. "Yeah? It seemed that I have overdone it for _they_ can't stop staring at me."

He stared at her intently as he said, "They're just jealous of you."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not, because jealous people don't laugh."

Tyler turned to where Rae was looking at and he saw a group of ladies talking and giggling as they keep giving her rude glances.

"I was excited to come here, you know," she said. "But right now, I don't feel alright."

"Don't mind them," Tyler said hastily. "They don't mean anything to me."

Rae looked at him, and her frowned deepened. "You're just saying that because you're a member of the peerage. They know you can do whatever you want, and if you wanted to dally with some nobody from America then you are damn well allowed."

It was true. Tyler never rejoiced being the future duke of Blackwood, not even if he was someone who is not only powerful by name. However, he also never disliked it. He enjoyed being superior. He never took advantage of it, though, unless it was needed.

So since he can't deny what she said, he thought it best not to say anything.

"I shouldn't be here, I'm not like them," she muttered to herself. "Do you know why I'm here?" she asked him, "Because I don't. But I still spent two whole hours just to prepare for this night, and that is too much."

"Rae—"

"But even then, I still look unworthy just because I don't have a title." And then she spoke in a muffled tone, but Tyler heard it all. "Stupid English people and their social discriminations."

He allowed himself to smile a little. He likes it when she curses.

"Rae," he spoke, commanding her with his voice to look at him, but when she stubbornly didn't, he tipped her chin up gently. "Look at me." When she did, there was obvious pain in her eyes. "Listen to me, you are right. You are not like them because you are special. You are different. And anyway, if you were like them, you wouldn't be standing here with me."

He saw her mouth tipped at the corner and he felt her worry subside. "I know you feel insecure. It's alright because the way the gentlemen look at you right now makes me feel insecure, too."

Her brows furrowed. "Why?"

"Because I know that some of them here deserve you more than I do but I don't care, because you are here with me. You chose to be with me and that's what matters."

She let out a soft sigh and Tyler felt her relax a little. "I am being ridiculous, aren't I?"

"No," he assured her, and it was the truth. He won't let anyone ruin this night. His lady feels insecure and it was his job to make her understand that she was completely and absolutely perfect.

"They don't know what is happening between us Rae, that is why they are staring," he added. "Let them be. All the unmarried ladies here are insecure of you. One, for being bold and brave to pull off a dress they could only wear in their dreams, and two, for snagging the elusive future duke of Blackwood."

Rae let out a small amused laugh, causing his fingers to leave her chin. "You speak like you know exactly what is on their mind."

He chuckled, noting that she didn't argue about the latter. "What, you don't believe it?"

"I—" she started, but then closed her mouth and looked away.

His smile faded instantly. "Rae, don't. Don't look away, please."

She lifted her eyes back and for a moment, just stared at him, her brown eyes boring into his. "That is the problem."

"I don't—"

"Tyler," she said, interrupting him, saying his name out loud for the first time. "Since I met you, I can't seem to look away anymore. And it's crazy how you make me feel."

He sucked in a breath. He took her glass of lemonade and along with his glass of brandy, he put them both down.

"I hope you mean that," he said.

He leaned his head a little close to her and he felt relieved how the smell of dread and worry was now completely replaced with hunger. Hunger for him, he realized, when his finger brushed up on the palm of her hand and she gasped slightly.

Suddenly, the air between them changed. Tyler could hear both of their hearts beating erratically. It was just a single touch but it woken them up. He hooked his forefinger to hers and the contact made her crack a smile.

"You do realize that we're surrounded with people who—" she broke off her gaze from him momentarily and looked around "—are shamelessly gaping at us, don't you?"

Tyler smiled inwardly and deliberately took her hand. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Are you afraid?" he asked.

They stood there, staring at each other. Tyler could see that she was thinking hard, that she was trying to decide, and he waited for her to make up her mind.

After a few agonizing seconds of waiting, she shook her head. "No," she said without hesitation. Tyler didn't need his werewolf instincts to confirm that she wasn't lying. It was in her eyes. In fact, everything was in her eyes.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked then, deciding to throw propriety to the wind.

With a calculated voice, she said, "If we leave now, you know we're as good as betrothed."

Tyler knew she was giving him a choice. She laid out the most obvious consequence that would happen once they decide to leave the scene to give him the choice to back out if he wants, but the thing is, he doesn't care. "Do you want to be betrothed to me?"

Rae grinned. "Was that a proposal?"

"As much as proposals go, yes. Will that be enough for you right now?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I still expect to be asked formally one of these days, alright?"

Tyler couldn't help it, he laughed. And right there in the middle of a crowded room, filled with people who were watching their every move, he bent down and planted a soft, claiming kiss on her lips.

"There," he said, pulling just a few inches away, "Now_ I'm_ yours."

When Rae let out a happy giggle, he knew she was his too. "You're crazy."

"My dear, you have seen nothing yet." And with that, they left, leaving behind people with their mouths gaping open.

* * *

><p>Tyler was holding her hand and they were walking to wherever he was planning to take her.<p>

At the thought of the last two words, Rae blushed. It sounded so indecent and sexual, and yet _very _tempting.

When Tyler came to an abrupt halt, she did the same. "What is it?"

Rae watched him look around, perhaps to see if someone had followed them, and after a while, he smiled at her. "You know that I'm going to marry you, right?"

"Of course you're going to marry me," she bit out. "I'm practically ruined for anybody else."

Tyler let out a relieved smile and kissed her hand. "Come."

Still holding her hand, they walked towards a door. Rae couldn't help but stare at him in wonder. He looked so different from last night. There's something soft on his face right now and the way he looks at her, it doesn't only makes her body warm, it also flutters her heart.

Was this what falling in love feels like?

Tyler opened the door and took a step inside, but she stopped and tugged at his hand. "Tyler? Do you know where we are?" she asked.

He turned then looked at her, and before she could react, he gave her a deep, full on the mouth kiss. Rae's first kiss was Tyler, and it happened just a while ago in front of the ton, but this…_this _was what a kiss was supposed to be. This is _the _kiss that was going to be her ruin.

But it was a quick one. When he pulled away, he left her in a trance. "Wha—"

"Sshhh," he put a finger against her lips. "I'm going to show you something."

Rae craned her neck and looked inside the dark room. Her eyes caught the sight of chairs and tables that was covered with white cloth. "What part in the theatre are we? And how did you know about this?"

But instead of answering her, he kissed her again. It made her feel like water, her legs were quivering. In fact, her whole body seemed to be trembling with desire. She was on fire. Everytime this man touches her, she explodes.

"You should be kissed all the time," Tyler murmured against her lips, not quite letting go completely.

He kissed her again and Rae felt them move. He was guiding her inside, she realized, and she let him. They only broke apart when she heard the door shut and she could see nothing but darkness.

"I can't see anything," she whispered stupidly.

"Are you afraid?" Tyler asked softly.

"I am," she admitted, but then she gripped his hand tightly and said, "But right now, I'm not."

She couldn't see him but she knew he was there, just a few breaths away. He backed her up to the wall, gently, but with a little bit of roughness as she let out a gasp from the sudden feel of the stone cold wall against her burning skin.

She felt his free hand cup her face. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" His voice was hoarse, his breathing uneven. He desired her as much as she does. It made her want to give him what they clearly both want to happen tonight.

Rae let out a nervous laugh at the realization. Thank God for the dark, he couldn't see her face turning red. "I am fine," she managed to croak out. "But this darkness is killing me. I can't see you. Can we look for some candles? Maybe there are candles in here."

She started to move away from him but he stopped her. "No. Stay here and let me find a candle."

"But how?"

"Trust me," he said and then gave her a searing kiss, a promise that he'll be back, before he stepped away and started searching. Rae knew he had moved away from her because she can't feel his warmth anymore, and she suddenly felt cold like the wall behind her.

"Tyler?" she called out after a few while. When he didn't respond right away, she called his name again. "Tyler!" she let out, her voice, though still hushed, came out louder than what she had expected.

Rae heard him chuckle. It seemed to have come from her right, so she blindly turned in that direction. "Where are you, goddamn it?"

He tsked tsked. "It does not do good for a lady to swear."

"If you didn't want a lady who curses all the time then you shouldn't have chosen an American."

She heard something move and realized that it must be Tyler, opening up a drawer somewhere. "Who said I don't want a lady who curses?" he asked teasingly.

"Will you just hurry up and come back to me?"

"Missed me already? Aw darling, that is so sweet."

Rae was caught momentarily surprised by his perfect imitation of an American Southerner. She chuckled amusedly. "You know what? If you were here standing close to me right now, I would have kissed you."

Tyler let out a laugh that echoed throughout the room. "So very aggressive, my love."

Her heart slammed against her chest. He hadn't told her that he loved her yet, but it was the closest thing he ever said that pertains to how he really feels.

Needing to change the turn of conversation, she said, "Seriously though, why did you bring me here, of all places? We could go back to Brunswick."

"Scott wouldn't be happy if he sees us right now," he said.

"Why?"

"Because he thinks you're too good for me."

There was silence. Rae didn't bother saying anything. She didn't understand what he meant by what he said.

And then there was a sound of a match being scratched, which was followed by a sudden light coming from the right corner of the room, illuminating Tyler's handsome profile. She walked to him and watched as he lightened another candle.

After he was finished making sure the candles was standing safely, he turned to her. "Do you still feel cold?" he asked.

Rae found herself unable to tear her eyes away when she saw that his eyes looked different. They were still blue, but with the candle as their only source of light, it seemed to make it clearer, a little translucent.

"Rae?"

She blinked and took a step closer. She put her hands to his shoulders, and then they travelled up at the back of his neck. "Not anymore now that I can see you," she said.

Tyler groaned but it went out as a growl, Rae wasn't sure, because her mind ceased thinking as he wound his arms tightly on her waist, pulled her to him closer and crushed his mouth to hers.

Rae didn't know how to kiss. She had never kissed anyone before. But kissing Tyler felt so natural. Once again, he was leading her. The kiss wasn't soft, nor was it careful. It was loud, as well as their moans. It was utterly improper; undeniably treacherous. But it was also breath-taking and she wanted to just drown and never get up for air.

Tyler slowly started pulling away from their kiss, his mouth heaving out ragged breaths. When he looked at Rae, she looked the same. Only with those round and beautiful brown eyes that looked darker, her lips obviously swollen, her chest rising and falling into an abnormal rhythm. How she looked didn't help Tyler's nerves to calm down at all. It only made it worse. He never meant to lose himself so much. He brought her there for an important reason.

So he took a few steps away from her, reluctantly, and ignored the pained and worried look on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I told you I have something to show you, right?"

"Yes, but couldn't you show me without being too far away?"

Tyler shook his head and made a mistake by taking a long deep breath. His nose was suddenly filled with Rae's intoxicating scent. She was magnificent, and if he wasn't so close to turning, he would have pushed her above the table and take her there.

But, no. She doesn't deserve being treated like that. They were still unmarried, unfortunately, but which was going to change very soon. And she is still a lady. Her safety is his priority right now.

"Before I do this, I want you to promise me one thing," he said.

"Do what? Promise you what? Tyler, I'm cold and I need you."

The way her voice sounded pleading almost made him lost his resolve. "You have to stay there. You have to promise me that whatever I will do next, you would just stay there. You won't run away. You won't move until I do."

Rae shook her head, her worried frown deepened. "What the hell are you talking about, Tyler?"

"Just promise me, Rae," he demanded, his voice sounded harsh. He didn't intend it to be but he was running out of time. He could feel the heat coming off from his body. He could feel the wolf inside him starting to wake up.

Rae stared at him, her face unreadable, and then: "Fine," she said. "I won't move an inch."

Tyler nodded and started taking off his coat.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't respond and he doesn't look at her either while he stripped off the rest of his clothes. He heard Rae gasp loudly and then she started blabbering.

"I am _not_ going to make love to you here if that's what you're thinking—no, don't you dare pull those pants down, just don't— oh for goodness' sake."

She looked away, or tried very hard to, but Tyler was too delicious to look at, especially naked. He had light brown skin, lean muscles that was just right, and chiselled chest that she had only read in books.

Rae's cheeks flamed. Her body was burning with heat, and she hadn't even looked further down. She couldn't dare.

"Do you mean what you said when you liked men with a dark secret?" Tyler asked, holding desperately onto the last thread of restraint.

"Y-yes."

"Well, I hope you're going to still like me after this." He finally let go of that last thread and allowed his other self to rise. And before Rae's eyes, he started turning into a werewolf. When the transformation was done, he looked up at Rae and she was staring at him, wide-eyed, her hands were on her mouth.

Tyler took a tentative step and Rae took one back, so he stopped, but he never broke their gaze. He could hear her heart drumming clearly. She was afraid. But true to her words, she didn't run. She didn't even scream. She remained standing there, looking at him.

He decided to sit and wait, not sure of what to do, and listened to her heartbeat until it slowed down a little, and her eyes weren't so wide with fear anymore.

"Holy…_shit_," she exclaimed.

Tyler tipped his head a bit, trying to tell her that yes, she can curse all she wants. He would have smiled but he doubted that she would like to see his big teeth and fangs.

Her breathing slowed down now, as her heart, Tyler noticed. And she was walking slowly towards him. He bowed his head down a bit to tell her that he won't harm her.

When she was finally standing in front of him, he lifted his head up to look into her eyes. And for the first time, he didn't feel insecure. He didn't feel like he was a monster. Not when she was looking down at him with smiling eyes.

"May I touch you?" she asked, crouching down.

Tyler bowed his head down to tell her that she could. Her hand landed on his head and she started stroking him with unbelievable gentleness.

He looked at her.

"Your eyes," she gasped. "They were like this morning at the bookstore."

He bobbed his head twice.

She let out a soft smile. "What can I say? I'm in love with a werewolf."

Tyler rested his nose against her shoulder and licked her neck. For a moment, he thought she would be grossed out. But then she let out a chuckle and continued patting his head.


End file.
